


Snowy Escape

by Cara_Grace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, Snowball Fight, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Grace/pseuds/Cara_Grace
Summary: What was supposed to be a relaxing Winter vacation for Teams ASWD and MDNT quickly escalates into a chaotic snowball fight (to the surprise of absolutely no one)
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Snowy Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellias_Marpat729](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellias_Marpat729/gifts).



Aidan sighed. Convincing his parents to let him go on a Winter vacation with his friends had sounded like a great idea in his mind, but constantly having seven other people around him started to get on his nerves just a little bit. He was about to curl up on his bed with a book, finding his peace of mind, when he was hit in the face by a snowball. He looked up and saw his childhood friend Midnight grinning triumphantly. “Midnight, why are you bothering me, can’t you see that I’m trying to read in peace?”, he asked, slightly annoyed by his friend’s antics. “Oh, come on Aidan, don’t be boring! The others are all waiting outside, we wanna build a fort and have a snowball fight!”, Midnight cheerfully replied. Aidan sighed again, raising his hands in defeat. “Fine, fine, I’ll join you. Give me a minute to get dressed, I’ll meet you outside.” 

After putting on his coat and his snow boots, Aidan followed Midnight outside and was immediately greeted by utter chaos. It looked like the two teams had attempted to each build their own snow fort, but Thorne and Dorian had given up halfway in favor of playing snow-wrestling, with Savannah laughing and booing her brother and Darellynn and Nereida cheering on their respective boyfriend. Meanwhile Fiora was trying her best to separate the two idiots but didn’t stand much of a chance against the two teenage boys. Aidan shook his head and turned to Midnight: “See, that’s exactly the reason why I needed a break. Every time our teams are around each other, chaos breaks out.” As soon as he finished his sentence, Dorian and Thorne stopped fighting. “Oh, hey, you’re here, so now we can finally get started”, Dorian cheered. “I-what?”, Aidan asked confused. “Well, waiting for you was getting kinda boring, so blondie and I decided to cool down in the snow for a little bit”, Thorne explained, while patting Dorian on the shoulder. Now it was Fiora’s turn to shake her head “You guys are impossible”, she complained. Midnight decided to ignore that remark and excitedly beamed at all her friends: “Well, now that everyone’s here, we can finally get started. Since neither of you” - she stopped to glare at Thorne and Dorian – “did what you were supposed to do and finished the fort, we’ll go straight to the snowball fight. The one who gets hit the most loses and has to make hot chocolate for everyone. Now, we’ll start at three. Ready? 1… 2… 3… GO! 

On Midnight’s command the two teams split up and began preparing snowballs to throw at each other. At first things went according to plan, with everyone picking a member of the opposite team as their respective opponent. Thorne and Dorian went into a competition of who could make bigger snowballs and hit the other with it, Savannah was engaging in a dynamic fight with Nereida, Darellynn was throwing handfuls of snow at Fiora and Aidan decided he was going to get revenge on Midnight for disturbing his reading earlier. Naturally, it was only a matter of time before everything started to descend into chaos again. Dorian got hit in the face by a snowball thrown at him by his twin sister, and his “Hey!” complaint got shot down quickly by an “You’re an idiot, you deserve it.” Eventually the twins went all out in trying to bury each other under a pile of snow, and Thorne, bored because his opponent was busy otherwise, shoved a handful of snow into his girlfriend’s face. “Thorne, stop that”, Darellynn complained. Thorne just grinned. “Why don’t you come and make me stop?”, he asked, winking at her. “Oh you…” With that Darellynn flung herself forwards, tackling her boyfriend to the ground. The chaos went on for a while like this, but when the sun was starting to set, Nereida decided that it was time to intervene. “Guys, it’s getting late, why don’t we call it quits for now? Fiora and I can make hot chocolate for everyone and we can all warm up at the fireplace.” Fiora smiled at her gratefully. “That sounds like a lovely idea, let’s do that.” 

After getting everyone inside and out of their heavy winter clothes, the two girls started to prepare the hot chocolate in the kitchen, while everyone else gathered in the living room, with the boys getting a fire going. Fiora carefully placed the mugs on a tray and handed it to Nereida to carry over, while she was taking a box of cookies out of the kitchen cabinets to go along with it. Once everyone was settled with their mug full of hot chocolate and their hands full of cookies, they began calming down and just quietly enjoyed each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I wrote completely on my own, and I wrote it in like 3 hours because I felt inspired, lol.  
> Yes, I named this fanfic after the newest Sims 4 Expansion pack, because I wasn't creative enough to think of something better xD  
> Also, if you notice any grammar/spelling errors, English isn't my first language, so I'm very sorry for that  
> Should you be interested in these characters, I did commission a few pictures for them, you can find them  
> here https://www.deviantart.com/manu-chann/art/Clean-Commission-Team-ASWD-826261138  
> and here (original single pictures by Manu-chann, team picture edit was made by me) https://www.deviantart.com/dare2stare/art/Team-MDNT-864836008


End file.
